Besos de papel
by isagi-san
Summary: Kagome está en la biblioteca como un dia cualquiera, pero se queda dormida. Y, mientras duerme, alguien la besa apasionadamente. cuando abre los ojos, hay cuatro chicos guapisimos junto a ella, quien será el autor del beso misterioso?
1. El beso sin autor

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, espero que os guste. La verdad es que la historia no es mía, es una adaptación. Cuenta la historia de amor entre una chica y un amante desconocido… Trata el amor dentro de un colegio, la verdad es que a mí me gustó bastante. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

…ooo….

Me llamo Kagome. Soy una estudiante de 15 años d edad. Curso noveno en un instituto mixto, en Tokio. No tengo la costumbre de ser sociable con mis compañeros, así que no muchos son amigos míos, y hay algunos que ni siquiera saben que existo. Pero eso no me importa, ya que tengo un pequeño secreto. Cada tarde, o mañana, si puedo, me escapo a la biblioteca. Adoro el olor de los libros, el sonido de los dedos bailando al pasar de hoja, el tacto de las portadas y lomos de los libros contra las yemas de mis dedos.

Como habréis imaginado, amo leer, la lectura es mi gran pasión. Adoro cada palabra impresa, la historia que cuentan todas juntas, trabajando en equipo para que el lector conozca aquel cuento. Y, entre todos esos libros, cada uno con una historia diferente en su interior, adoro aun más los libros de misterios. Aquellos que te mantienen en vilo todo el tiempo que los lees, con los que a veces estas toda una noche sin dormir, trazando hipótesis en tu cabeza, como castillos en el aire, solo para encontrar al asesino, ladrón, embaucador…

Pero hay días en los que no todo es de esta manera. Hay días en los que no puedo leer. No por mi, si no por las circunstancias externas. Y el día en el que empieza nuestra historia, la que narro yo hoy con mis palabras, era unos de esos días.

…ooo….

Aquel día había podido escaparme por la mañana, a la hora del descanso a la biblioteca. Había acabado mi último libro de misterio, y la sensación de vacío en mi pecho era cada vez más agobiante, fruncí el ceño, quería un libro nuevo. Cuando entré por la puerta, escapé directamente a la sección de misterio. Entre todos los lomos encontré uno con un título que encontré interesante. Pero estaba muy arriba. Yo no era particularmente alta, y por lo visto la escalerilla estaba siendo usada, así que tuve que esforzarme para llegar arriba, pero mi metro cincuenta y nueve me lo estaba poniendo difícil. Saque la lengua con frustración, y una vena empezó a palpitar e mi sien. Si no cogía aquel libro pronto iba a explotar.

De repente unas manos se alzaron por encima de mí. Aquellas grandes manos cogieron exactamente el libro que yo quería y lo sacaron sin esfuerzo. Me giré para ver quién era el tipo que lo había cogido. Y me encontré, nada más y nada menos que con Inuyasha Taicho. Sus ojos ambarinos me miraban con burla y diversión, apoyaba el libro en su labio inferior. Me miró atentamente antes de decir:

-Quieres este libro?

-S-si…

Claro que lo quería! Para que había estado si no media hora balanceándome y haciendo el ridículo de aquella manera? Era estudiante, tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Como leer ese libro, por ejemplo.

-Entonces… Di miau.

Aquello lo dijo cogiéndome de la barbilla. Su cara estaba muy cerca, y mis sistemas de alarma por exceso de contacto humano masculino empezaron a pitar en mis oídos. Quedé inmediatamente congelada. Ese chico estaba muy, pero que muy mal.

-Inuyaaashaaaa

-Donde te has idooo? Vuelve aquí con nosotras!

Unas chicas, las típicas niñas pijas que solo tenían como afición mirar a los chicos y derrochar el dinero de sus padres en cosas innecesarias como maquillaje y revistas, le estaban llamando desde la recepción. Me habían salvado. No es que me cayeran bien, pero me había salvado. El chico murmuró un "si" mientras me daba el libro e iba a sentarse en la silla del bibliotecario. Inició una estúpida charla con aquellas chicas mientras yo me sentaba en una de las mesas que había en la habitación.

Me disponía a leer, pero los murmullos de aquellas chicas interrumpieron mi lectura demasiadas veces, así que levanté los ojos del libro. Estaba harta de aquello, siempre la misma historia. Cada vez que venía él, Inuyasha, un año mayor que yo, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Era el monitor de la biblioteca, vamos, que le hacia el trabajo al encargado cuando él no estaba. Y como era tan guapo, las chicas le perseguían como moscas a la miel. Qué horror.

Una de ellas se fijó en mi mirada. Le dio un codazo para nada sutil a su amiga y me señaló con el dedo.

-Mírala! No deja de fulminarnos con la mirada- dijo la que yo acaba de bautizar como chica pija número uno, mientras la chica pija número dos le recordaba que no podía hablar alto.

-Más que eso- respondió la otra- Has notado el miedo que da? Tiene unos ojos súper largos!

Bajé la cabeza de golpe mientras un rubor se iba abriendo paso por mi cara. Eso también era común. Mi familia había regentado un monasterio durante generaciones, y los monjes de este provenían de otro país, así que mis ojos estaban bastante más alargados de lo habitual. No era algo que se marcase en exceso, pero tenía un ligero complejo por eso.

De repente un sonoro ruido calló a las chicas. Me giré para ver quién era, y me encontré con Inuyasha, que miraba con un ligero desdén a aquellas busconas. Con el libro que había cerrado aun en sus manos, dijo:

-A ver, chica, podéis explicarme a que habéis venido exactamente? Yo vengo ya que soy el monitor de la biblioteca, no a charlar con vosotras. Si queréis volver… por qué no leéis todo esto antes?

Colocó un montón de libros apilados sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa gélida en los labios, hiriendo el orgullo femenino de las estudiantes. Después, se volvió hacia mí y me dijo:

-Siguiendo el hilo de la conversación. Kagome, me encantan tus ojos, son alargados, como los de un gatito.

Me sonrojé fuertemente. Porque me protegía? Pero eso no fue todo.

-Chicas. De verdad, odio a la gente que se burla del aspecto de los demás- dijo- volveréis a por mas? O ya lo habéis entendido? Adiós, adiós, que corra el aire!

Inuyasha se había sentado con los pies apoyados encima de la mesa, y las despedía sonriente, balanceando la mano. Aquellas dos se fueron, indignadas y rojas como un tomate. Mientras tanto, el se acercó a mí y se disculpó.

-Siento todo el ajetreo. Estas bien?

-Sí, claro. Pero tu estas seguro? No te habrás pasado…

Me sorprendió. Me sorprendió que me defendiera y que además se acercara a mí. No sabía que él fuera un chico tan sincero. Odiaba a la gente que se reía de los demás… podía ser que él fuera tan buena persona. Se balanceó en la silla en la que se había sentado, frente mí. De un empellón, plantó sus codos sobre la mesa y se arrimó contra mí. Puso sus dedos en mis mejillas, casi en el borde de los ojos. Sonrió a centímetros de mi cara y comentó:

-No me lo inventaba, sabes? Realmente me gustan los ojos que tienes. Pareces una gatita. Soy una persona gatuna, como veras…

La cara que se me quedó fue de foto, estoy segura. Estaba roja como un tomate, y cogí el libro de la mesa para sostenerlo entre las manos y agitarlo, haciendo un amago de golpe. También empecé a gritar, un numerito digno de un circo.

-No me oyes! Acabas de decir que soy como un gato! Te has metido con mis ojos, soy muy sensible con ellos!

Una lagrimita se escapaba de mis ojos, gatunos, como él decía, y en cierto momento sentí que el libro topaba con algo. Alcé l mirada, y vi a un chico con cara de bastante mala uva mirándome. Era Sesshomaru, también un año mayor que yo. Tenía fama de ser muy inteligente, y quisquilloso a su vez. Me levante rápidamente y me disculpe.

-L-lo siento, no ha sido a posta!

-Había pensado en venir a poner algo de orden y leer un poco… puede que tú seas una alborotadora, al final?

-No! Yo, lo siento! Es que él se estaba riendo de mis ojos…

-Ah… bueno, así es como va la cosa. La gente suele ser muy susceptible respecto a sus propios defectos, pero es insensible a los de los demás. Lo que quiero decir, Kagome, es que tus ojos no son tan alargados como crees.

Parecía que aquel era el día de las sorpresas. El famoso Sesshomaru, con fama de impasible y frio, acababa de confortarme? Pensé que era una persona genial, aunque daba un poco de miedo. En aquel momento sentí un roce contra mi espalda. Inuyasha se había pegado a mi.

-Bah, no le hagas caso. Sesshomaru le mentiría a cualquiera.

-Ya, déjalo. Sé que no vas a dejar de hacer eso. Déjame en paz- fue la única replica del otro.

Me quede muda. Que era esa aura de tensión que habitaba en el ambiente? Ambos, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran famosos entre las chicas. Hasta yo los conocía! Eran personas diferentes, pero formaban un dúo que conocía toda la escuela. La pregunta en aquel momento era, eran amigos o enemigos?

-Ah, Kagome, estas aquí!

Aquella voz disipó el ambiente. Venia e la puerta de la biblioteca, y por ella vi entrar a mi compañero de clase Koga. Era un chico alto, atlético. Llevaba algo en la mano.

-Toma, Sango me ha dicho que te de esto- dijo, mientras me tendía el libro que llevaba en la mano.

-Oh, gracias, el libro que le pedí! Muchas gracias, ahora tienes entrenamiento, cierto?

Adoraba a ese chico. Era uno de los pocos amigos que tenia y era súper amable. Practicaba futbol en la escuela, y tenía un montón de partidos y entrenamientos, así que no lo veía mucho. Sango era otra amiga mía, una compañera de clase que también adoraba leer.

-Umh, esto… Kagome, te parece bien venir conmigo al próximo partido?

Iba a responderle, pero una voz más se sumó a la conversación:

-Koooogaaaaa! Donde estas!? El capitán te llama, ha dicho que vayamos a correr…

Un chico menudo y adorable se plantó ante mí. Era bajo, y parecía tener menos edad que nosotros. La verdad es que era monísimo, daban ganas de cogerle de las mejillas y tirar de ellas.

-Ya, ya voy Kohaku…

Mi amigo parecía desganado. Porque sería? Por mi parte, seguí mirando a aquel niño tan mono. El pareció darse cuenta, porque también me miraba. Se sonrojó un montón, y se escondió detrás de Koga.

-Porfis, Koga, vámonos! Esa chica me mira fijamente, esto es malo para mi corazón…

Lo que siguió a continuación creo que no lo entendió ni el mismísimo Koga, que se giró hacia el chico y le arreó un mamporro en la cabeza.

-Ay, porque me has pegado!?

-Nos vemos Kagomeee!- se despidió Koga.

-Venga, todos fuera, que voy a cerrar ya!

Inuyasha empujó a todos los chicos fuera, y a mí me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar.

-Espera, aun no he cogido ningún libro!

-Mejor, así tendré una excusa para verte de nuevo.

-V-vale…

Me quedé impactada. Aquella noche mientras me desvestía frente al espejo de mi habitación, me lamenté por que no había podido coger ningún libro. Pero me acerque a mirarme mejor. Puede que después de todo, gracias a los chicos, ahora me gustaran un poquito más mis ojos.

…ooo….

Al día siguiente volví a la biblioteca. Saque el libro que había escondido en una de las estanterías más bajas, y me senté en una silla frente a la ventana. El calor del sol se colaba por las rendijas abiertas, y me daba calor. Era un día maravilloso para leer. Abrí el libro y empecé mi lectura.

Desgraciadamente, la calidez del sol y el confortable sentimiento que habitaba en mi pecho vencieron mis ansias de leer, y en nada acabé dormida. En mi sueño, parecía que estaba rodeada de algodón. Era maravilloso.

De repente, sentí algo. El tacto de alguien. Era una persona cálida, que me rodeaba con sus brazos. Estaba comodísima. Era maravillosa. Era como si el algodón del sueño se hubiera materializado y me rodeara de verdad. En nada, note otra cosa. Primero, algo se poso sobre mis labios con un roce ligero, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Fue como un beso… después, el beso llegó de verdad. Los labios se posaron sobre los míos y se movieron de manera dulce y gentil, embotando mis sentidos. Era u sentimiento genial. En mi pecho y cabeza estallaban fuegos artificiales, mis extremidades estaban paralizadas. Pero mis labios se movían.

En aquel lugar perdido entre la inconsciencia del sueño y el calor del beso, me sentía en la gloria. Paro nada es eterno, y aquellos labios se levantaron lamiendo de paso mi labio inferior. Una alarma sonó en mi mente. No quería que se fuera! Por favor, que se quedara… que se quedaran y abrazaran los míos en aquella sensación de calidez para siempre.

Unos pasos se alejaron, y yo, comprendiendo que no era un sueño, abrí los ojos mientras el rojo se apoderaba de mi cara. Me levante rápidamente y seguí los pasos. Con la rapidez que llevaba, choque con algo. Miré, y me encontré con Sesshomaru! No me lo podía creer. El me había besado?!

-Mira por donde andas, Kagome.

Otros pasos resonaron tras mío, y me giró.

-Mira, Kagome, otro para tu colección!

Koga sostenía otro libro y me sonreís. Podía ser que me hubiera besado él?

-Koooooogaaaaa!

Hasta Kohaku estaba ahí! Cuál de los tres podía haberme besado!? Me miró y dijo: " oye, a ti te gustan los libros, no?". No pude responderle. Estaba bastante ocupada pensando. Un estruendo me interrumpió, y los cuatro fuimos a la entrada, donde vi a Inuyasha frotándose la cabeza y unos cuantos libros en el suelo.

-Anda, los libros se caen…

Dios mío. Quien había sido? Cuál de los cuatro? Necesitaba saberlo. En mi interior una bomba crecía en mi pecho. No sabía quién era el que me había regalado aquella sensación tan hermosa. Y quería saber más. Ya.

…ooo….

Y ya está. Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis reviews, opiniones. Lo que queráis!

1000 besos y hasta la próxima!


	2. Cuatro son multitud

Y aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo. La cosa se pone interesante, quien será el amante secreto, el autor del beso? Si queréis saberlo, leed, espero que os guste!

…ooo….

Seguía en la biblioteca, pensando en quien podía ser el autor del beso. Podía haber sido mi imaginación? No estaba segura de ello. Los chicos hablaban tranquilamente, y Sesshomaru ya se había ido. Inuyasha, por su parte, seguía frotándose la cabeza en la parte donde le había dado el libro. Se dio cuenta de que le miraba, y su reacción no fue muy educada, que digamos. Con una mirada picara fija en mi, se lamio los labios.

Me puse roja como un tomate y salí corriendo de la biblioteca. No había sido mi imaginación, alguien me había besado de verdad. Me froté los labios mientras corría y recordaba. Aun podía sentirlo, una sensación cálida y envolvente… casi dulce.

Me tambaleé y caí al suelo. Mis piernas no me sostenían, no podía ser. Que me pasaba?

-Kagome, estas bien? Por tu cara cualquiera diría que estas enamorada. Qué pasa?

Inuyasha estaba de pie tras de mí. Mi cara seguía roja y tan solo repetí parte de lo que me había dicho.

-Enamorada? No, no es nada…

Seguimos en silencio un rato. Seguía en el suelo, con las manos en la boca. Tan solo había sido un beso, no era para tanto. Además, yo no había estado totalmente consciente, así que no importaba. En ese momento, alguien me rodeó. Alcé la cabeza y vi a Inuyasha abrazándome. Era una sensación cálida y tierna. Pero, por que me abrazaba? Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme? Que raro.

-Cuando pones esa cara tan bonita… es que alguien ha venido y te ha atacado, verdad?

-I- Inuyasha, que haces?- mi voz se quebraba por la emoción.

-Te estoy protegiendo. Así no serás herida, no por nadie que no sea yo- contestó abrazándome con más fuerza.

Que era ese sentimiento que me recorría? Y que quería decir aquello de que nadie más que él podía herirme? Podía ser que hubiera sido Inuyasha el que me había besado? Que iba a hacer si había sido él? Levanté la mirada y miré directamente a sus ojos. El también me miró, un mechón cubría uno de sus ojos. Sonrió, y dijo:

-Que mona, pareces un gatito perdido.

Bajé la cabeza. Habíamos quedado en una extraña posición, sentados en el suelo y abrazados. No hubiera sido tan malo ser un gatito en ese momento. Volviendo al tema, había sido él, o no? Oí el eco de unos pasos en el pasillo continuo. Inuyasha también los escuchó, y movió sus brazos para seguir abrazadme, pero no se me veía la cabeza, tan solo el pelo. Las chicas llegaron, y estoy segura de que se quedaron impactadas.

-Inuyasha, quien es esa chica que escondes? Que estáis haciendo?- dijo una.

-Solo besarnos- que? Que acababa de decir ese idiota?

-Ooooh, puede ser mi turno la próxima vez?- pero por que le seguía el rollo esa idiota!?

-Claro, la próxima vez.

Que estaban haciendo esos dos? Cuando las chicas pasaron de largo entre cuchicheos varios, me levanté de golpe. Inuyasha era un idiota.

-No estoy enamorada!- le grité

-Ya veo eso fue lo único que dijo, y siguió mirándome desde el suelo mientras yo salía corriendo. El pecho me había dolido solo un poco al haber presenciado esa escena. No podía ser. Yo no podía estar enamorada de ese tipo. Nunca. Y él no podía haberme besado. El beso había sido confortable y amoroso, unos conceptos que su mentalidad no abarcaba.

…ooo….

Un rato más tarde, paseaba por los pasillos. El timbre había sonado para indicar el segundo descanso. Durante las clases, no había podido evitar evadir mi mente perdida en el espacio, pensando en quien podía haberme besado.

Mis pies, traicioneros, me llevaron a la biblioteca. Quizá tuvieran razón. Leer un poco no me haría mal. Abrí la puerta corrediza y entre, preguntándome si Inuyasha estaría allí aquel día. No, ese día era otro estudiante el que hacía de monitor. Porque pensaba en él? A mí no me importaba lo que hiciera.

Al entrar me quedé congelada. No era Inuyasha el que se encontraba ahí, si no Sesshomaru.

Levantó la mirada del libro que sostenía y miró hacia mi dirección.

-Ah, eres tú

Y después de ese comentario siguió leyendo, o eso creí yo. Dije "hola" por lo bajo y caminé hasta las estanterías donde los libros esperaban e invitaban a ser leídos. De repente noté algo, una mano que asía mi brazo con fuerza. Me giré, Sesshomaru me tenia cogida.

-Sesshomaru, que…?

-Yo te he besado. Ayer, mientras dormías.

Decir que me quedé de piedra es poco. Eso iba en serio? No me lo podía creer. Qué interés podía tener Sesshomaru, estudiante modelo y chico más que popular entre las chicas, en mi? Parece que el escepticismo se dibujaba claramente en mi cara.

-Si la prueba que estas esperando es un beso… entonces solo mira.

Acercó la cara peligrosamente a la mía, y cogió mi barbilla con sus dedos. Estábamos a la distancia ideal para besarnos, y por un momento creí que lo haría, que juntaría sus labios con los míos y todo aquel embrollo del besador misterioso se acabaría.

-Ese es mi gatito. Que estas intentando hacerle?

Los dos nos giramos hacia la puerta. En el marco se apoyaba Inuyasha, con una sonrisa sarcástica que no indicaba más que molestia. Pasados unos segundos que causaron su efecto, se giró hacia mí y dijo.

-No me gustaría que te dejases domar.

…ooo….

Uuuuuuuuh. Se pone i nteresanteeee. Quien será el responsable del beso?;D

Bueno, tan solo decir lo de siempre, dejadme vuestras opiniones, comentarios, etc. Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima!

1000 besos!


	3. Por que a mi?

Tercera parte! Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar a aquellos a los que os interesa leer, es que estuve toda la semana pasada de campamento, no pude escribir en absoluto. Pero aquí vamos! Disfrutad de la lectura!

…ooo….

Que estupideces decía el ahora? Un momento, ahora que lo pensaba, había un concepto que no me había parado a pensar. Ese beso había sido el primero! Mi primer beso no había sido plenamente consciente de el ni sabia quien me lo había dado! Pensar que me lo habían robado tan fácilmente, sin que yo opusiera resistencia.

-Era broma

-Eh?

-No fui yo. No te besé. Simplemente estaba aquí buscando un libro cuando vi que te besaban. Cuando "el" te besó.

Sesshomaru pasó al lado de Inuyasha mientras salía por la puerta, mirándole bastante raro. Me quedé pensativa… así que lo sabía. Un momento, si él lo sabía, que hacía yo dejándole escapar tranquilamente como si nada? A caso era tonta?

-ESPERA!

Sesshomaru, ya en el pasillo, dio media vuelta para mirarme.

-Que quieres?

-Dime quien ha sido! Por favor!

-No quiero. No quiero decírtelo.

-Qué?!

-No es que no pueda decírtelo, ni que algo me lo impidiera, pero no quiero hacerlo.

Y se marchó, mirando al frente y dejándome con la terrible duda. Si no había sido él, porque motivo me había mentido? No tenía lógica. Una voz a mi espalda me llamó la atención.

-Eh, Kagome, no quieres llevarte ningún libro?

Inuyasha sonreía de nuevo a mis espaldas. Que era aquella sensación? Aquel chico no era normal para nada… bueno, ni él ni la situación que vivía yo n ese momento. Aunque aquel tampoco era el momento de pensar en eso.

-Oye Inuyasha… porque te has hecho monitor de la biblioteca? Quiero decir, no pareces el típico chico que se queda en el colegio cuando este acaba.

-Bueno… lo soy porque tú vienes cada día a la biblioteca conmigo.

-Eh?

-Recuerdas cuando hablamos por primera vez?

Parecía distante, no me miraba a los ojos. Mordisqueaba un bolígrafo con impaciencia, esperando mi respuesta.

-Mmmmm… ayer?

Cogió uno de los libros de la pila que tenía a su derecha, y me dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza. Sonreía, pero sus ojos parecían tristes.

-Ya lo has olvidado?

Dejó el libro en mis manos y salió. Que había querido decir con eso? No tenía ningún sentido, que debía preguntar o responder con aquello? Mientras pensaba la puerta se abrió de golpe, con energía. Parecía que no iba a estar sola en todo el día.

Y entró nada más y nada menos que mi queridísimo amigo Koga. Y ahora que volvía a pensar en el asunto, el también había estado aquel día en la biblioteca! Aspire tanto aire como pude y me lancé sobre él.

-KOGAAAA!

-KAGOMEEE?

Hice un placaje digno de un jugador de rugby profesional mientras él me miraba con una mezcla de asombro y miedo.

-DIME QUE TU NO HAS SIDOOOO. DIMELOOOO!

-QUE YO NO HE SIDO QUEEEEE?

-POR QUE NO HAS SIDO TU;,VERDAAAAD?

-EL QUEEEE?

-ESOOOOO

-KAGOME; NO PUEDO respirarrrr….

Abrí los ojos como platos. Acaso estaba loca? Le solté del cuello de la camisa y le abanique con un libro mientras suplicaba perdón. Haber agarrado a mi amigo hasta la asfixia delataba lo mal que estaba. Aunque claro, era Koga, podía pedirle a él directamente si había sido el causante del beso. Y, a parte de aquellos cuatro, quien mas podía haber estado aquel día en la biblioteca?

-Kagome, dame tus manos.

Extendí los brazos sorprendida por la orden. Koga puso en ellas una bolsa enorme y pesada, cosa que no esperaba en absoluto, así que cayó al suelo conmigo y yo, en un afán de supervivencia, me colgué de Koga, que cayó conmigo entre risas.

-Pero que es esto!? Pesa un montón!

-Ábrelo!

Abrí la maleta con prisas, estaba llena de comida! Desde dulces hasta salados, toda la comida que nunca hubiera podido imaginar junta! Levanté la mirada, estaba intentando decirme algo?

-Te la puedes quedar. Verás, es que he notado que estabas un poco decaída. Y cuando estás en ese estado, lo mejor que puedes hacer es comer. No?

No miraba en mi dirección, parecía despistado, y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Miré la maleta llena de comida, y luego a él. Desde luego, era de lo que no había…

-Eh… Umh… Anímate, vale?

Reía plenamente. Era un chico maravilloso, totalmente transparente. Me pregunté, si Koga me hubiese besado, sería capaz de ocultarlo? No, el no lo seria. Sonreí de puro placer en bastante tiempo, y me quedé un rato con él.

-Oye, que no necesito tanto!

-Veenga, come algo!

-Vale, me como este, pero prueba tu ese!

-De acuerdo!

…ooo….

Iba caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente, con la bolsa llena de libros y restos de comida. La gente ya se iba, y unas chicas obstruían el paso. Una de ellas me llamó.

-Oye, tienes un momento?

La miré, que debía querer? Me llevaron al baño de mujeres.

-Pasa, por favor.

El por favor fue un decir, porque me metieron de un empujón dentro de uno de los cubículos.

-Qué demonios?

-A ver, chica, deja de hacerte la creída, me has oído?

-De que estáis hablando? Dejadme salir de aquí!

-No te hagas la tonta! Vas fardando porque Inuyasha te ha hecho un poco de caso! Gracias a ti, ahora nosotras hemos pasado a un plano secundario!

-Si- añadió otra de las descerebradas- además, como también andas con ese chaval deportista eres la chica popular de nuestro curso! Justamente tu…

De que me estaban hablando? No tenía sentido, estaban locas, yo no me hablando tanto con Inuyasha, el solo estaba en la biblioteca de tanto en cuando, y yo siempre iba! Y Koga era uno de mis mejores amigos, no tenían derecho a recriminármelo!

Empezaron a reír, y un tubo de pegamento extra fuerte cayó rodando dentro. Podía ser que hubieran sellado la puerta?

-Por qué no te quedas ahí para siempre?

-Jajaja, parece que la acosamos, que divertido!

-Acoso? Pero si se lo merece.

Se marcharon riéndose, y me dejaron sola en la oscuridad. No podía ser que me pasara esto a mí. No podía ser real. Me levanté del váter en el que me había sentado e intenté abrir la puerta, pero no hubo modo de que se abriera. Estaba siendo acosada…

Era real. Era real y estaba encerrada.

…ooo….

Llevaba más de dos horas dentro. Empezaba a oscurecer, y el frio ya me calaba los huesos. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de ahí, y ya se había ido casi todo el mundo. No había escapatoria. También me moría de hambre.

Bueno, al menos eso tenía solución. Abrí el bolsillo delantero de la mochila, y saque un paquete de galletas saladas mientras sonreía. Koga era un chico fabuloso, ya no cavia duda alguna.

Abrí el paquete y me llevé una de las galletas a la boca. El sabor salado inundó mis papilas gustativas, y de repente todo lo sucedido me golpeó con fuerza. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas aunque yo intentaba detenerlas. Por mucho que me repitiera que no podía llorar, no en aquel sitio, mis ojos desobedecían mis órdenes y dejaban caer gruesas y saladas lágrimas.

Y de repente me vi salvada.

-Kagome, cúbrete la cabeza y mantente atrás.

Algo impactó contra la puerta e hizo que esta se abriera al momento. Y al otro lado de la puerta él. Mi salvador.

…ooo….

Yyyyyy hasta aquí!

Contadme, que os parece? Quien debe ser el salvador de Kagome? Debería continuar escribiendo para contároslo? No si no queréis, eh.

1000 besos y hasta la próxima, mis amores!


End file.
